The present invention relates generally to the field of traveling and packing, and more particularly to utilizing short-range point-to-point communication to inventory items in luggage, provide recommendations, and to generate alerts.
The Internet of Things (IoT) is the network of physical objects or “things” embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and network connectivity, which enables these objects to collect and exchange data.
Short-range point-to-point communication technologies include, for example radio-frequency identification (RFID) and near field communication (NFC). Other similar technologies include Bluetooth®.